Audrey-pop
by Nitro13
Summary: instead of the player now Audrey is Kyu's greatest accomplishment, and the biggest difference is that this time Kyu means it. Don't red if you disagree with Yuri. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Huniepop_** **or any of the characters. they are property of** ** _Huniepot_** **studios. Also if this idea seems unoriginal or if you don't like it then don't leave a nasty comment.**

 **Audrey-Pop**

 **Prologue:**

Audrey lied on her bed giggling uncontrollably. In one hand she holds a freshly lit bong and in the other a bottle of Jack Daniels. The rose hair colored girl laughed falling on her back. The dorm room door swung open and a blonde haired girl entered. Her nose crinkled before she covered her mouth.

"Oh my god! Audrey have you been here this whole time? You missed class, Ms. Yumi was so mad!" Tiffany exclaimed.

Audrey stared across the room with a drunken smile. Tiffany closed the door and walked across the room to the window. She opened it allowing the room to air out. Audrey looked over to Tiffany who was giving her the "Mom" stare. She had her hand on her hips and a look of disapproval on her face.

"Hey it's good ol' Tiff tiff! Wha's shakin' bacon?" Audrey slurred.

Tiffany groaned and rubbed her temples. She grabbed the bottle from Audrey and hid it under the stoners bed, she then took the bong with Audrey in the middle of taking a hit. Audrey coughed as Tiffany left the room. She returned after dumping the bong water down the bathroom sink. Since their dorm was right next to the bathroom she was able to get in and out without being seen. She hid the bong under Audrey's bed with her stash of weed and booze.

"Hey wha the hell are ya doin'? Audrey asked in stoned confusion.

Tiffany stood up again and regained her "Mom" stare. Audrey stared at her with a cocked eyebrow. The blonde girl shook her head.

"Audrey you need to go to classes. You can't just sit in our dorm room getting high and drunk all the time." Tiffany scolded.

Audrey countered with a drunken inaudible slur. Tiffany sighed in dismay as her inebriated friend rolled onto her side and fell asleep. Finally, Tiffany left the dorm room. She walked to the Nutmeg café as she had some time in between classes, and it wasn't too far from the UOG campus.

 **Nutmeg Café 10:50 am**

Nikki leaned on the counter with a distant look in her eyes. She sighed as she's rather be at home clearing the last dungeon in _The Legend of Zelda_ instead of wasting time at this horrible barista job.

"Nikki!"

The blue haired girl stood up straight when she heard her boss call her name. the rotund man wearing a collared shirt and red blue striped tie walked over. Next to him stood a girl with brown short hair. She wore the same uniform as Nikki but was a bit taller than the 5'0 Australian.

"This is Kyu. She's new here. You have to show her the ropes!" The boss ordered.

"What? But my shift ends in like three minutes!" Nikki complained.

"No buts! Unless you'd like to find another job."

Nikki grumbled as the boss walked away leaving the two girls alone behind the counter. Kyu smiled sweetly at Nikki.

"Hi I'm Kyu. Something tells me we're gonna get along really well." She greeted.

Nikki mentally groaned. This girl was definitely her least favorite person in the world: A girl. Granted Nikki didn't dislike girls in general… just most girls. She was very anti-social and when talking to a pretty girl like Kyu with a welcoming and cheerful personality made Nikki want to gag.

"Right, so I'm Nikki. There's the coffee maker. Those are the pastries and that's the register." Nikki said pointing out the obvious machines.

The door jingled and a pig tailed blonde girl approached the counter. Nikki and Kyu turned to see Tiffany leaning over the counter to speak to Nikki.

"Nikki, we need to talk."

Nikki glanced at her watch. Her shift had ended thirty seconds ago. She turned to Kyu and pointed at a laminated sheet under the register.

"And that's how you make the coffees. I gotta go."

"Hey no worries. I got this playa! Leave it to me!" Kyu assured.

Nikki walked past Kyu and went into the back. She emerged later in her grey off the shoulder sweater and white cut off shorts. She and Tiffany found a table to sit at right next to the counter.

"I'm really worried about Audrey. She skipped class today to smoke weed and get drunk in our dorm room." Tiffany noted with a concerned look on her face.

Nikki nodded. She waited for Tiffany to continue. "And?"

The blonde girl stared at her blue haired companion. Nikki didn't seem to comprehend how much of a problem that was.

"That's a big problem Nikki. If this continues she may get kicked out of college!"

Nikki shrugged. "Well, college isn't or everyone Tiffany. I certainly never thought it was for Audrey. But half of college is going to parties and doing something stupid which is right up her alley."

Unbeknownst to the two at the counter a certain brown haired girl was eavesdropping. She smiled as her hands made coffee for the man at the register. The wheels in her head had started turning, formulating a plan.

"I just wish she would start taking her academics seriously. Even just getting a boyfriend would be acceptable." Tiffany sighed.

Kyu's lips twisted into a smirk. Her green eyes sparkled as it was time for her to get to work, her real work. After all, a love fairy's job is never done.


	2. Chapter 1: New Game!

**Disclaimer: I do not own and characters or the game. They are property of _Huniepot_ studios.**

 **Chapter1** **: New game! The love fairy appears.**

Audrey groaned as she sat up in her room. Her hair was a mess of unkempt locks. She stretched and yawned with the stink of cheap whiskey on her breath. The crimson haired drunk sluggishly shuffled off to the mini-fridge in her shared dorm. Audrey opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and chugged down the cool drink to cure her hangover. She tossed the empty bottle into the trash can as opposed to the recycling bin that Tiffany bought the two, then again what has the environment ever done for Audrey? The petite girl then undressed, wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed her phone and plug in speaker and left the room.

She entered the bathroom, which was empty at the moment and placed her iPhone with the plug in speaker on the counter and scrolled through her song list. She stopped on the collaboration song _Bang Bang_ by Jessie J. and featuring Niki Minaj and Arianna Grande. As the girl enters the stall she hangs her towel on the hook outside of it. She closes the curtain and turns on the water as the song starts up. Se adjusts the water temperature to her liking as Audrey begins to sing along to the lyrics. At first she holds her hair up so it looks like a pair of two long pigtails, much like Tiffanies. She also sings in a high pitched sweet sounding voice. The red head danced still holding her Tiffany hairstyle, portraying the "good girl" the song talked about. After the next verse started up she let go of her hair and danced around in the stall suggestively. If Tiffany was the songs good girl, then Audrey was definitely the bad girl.

The song continued and the scarlet girl hummed along the Niki Minaj's part as she could never rap. Audrey poured some body wash onto a red washcloth and began to lather herself up with it. As she ran the wash cloth over her arms, painting them with small soapy bubbles, a separate set of hands ran up Audrey's back leaving a lathered trail. Audrey was oblivious to the separate hands helping her wash, until those hands grasped her butt.

Audrey froze as the hands soaped up her ass. She looked behind her and found a pink haired girl with emerald eyes kneeling down, making sure she was getting every nook and cranny on the girl. The pink haired girl looked up and smiled meeting Audrey's gaze.

"Hi." The pink haired girl greeted.

Audrey shrieked and backed away against the cold tile wall. She was blushing and shivering with a combination if shock, fear, confusion and violation.

"Who the fu… what the he… why the…" Audrey stammered.

"Careful, don't give yourself a hernia." The shower intruder stated before rising to her feet.

As the girl stood up she appeared a few inches taller than Audrey, and was bustier, though not by much. Like Audrey she had long hair, though hers was held up in pigtails, and that was the only hair she had. Audrey was not a fan of hair anywhere on her body including her underarms, legs or unmentionables, she found it gross. But that didn't mean she was okay with this stranger in her shower.

"Who are you and why the fuck are you in my shower? And why were you washing me!?" Audrey barked.

The pink haired girl drizzled some body wash into her palm and began washing herself as Audrey glared angrily at her. She looked at the petite college student and tilted her head.

"Sorry did you say something?"

Audrey was seething. Ready to throw some punches. But through bared teeth she asked once more:

"Who are you?"

The girl who was still washing herself smiled. She scrubbed herself diligently before answering Audrey.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Kyu, you're personal love fairy." She greeted.

Audrey stared at her blankly. The water poured down on Kyu, washing her body off. After an awkward silence Audrey spoke.

"Q? Like the letter?"

"Nope. Not like that at all." Kyu replied quickly.

Audrey quirked an eyebrow. Kyu sighed rolling her eyes. She began to scrub her silky pink hair with shampoo. Audrey

"If you can't tell by now, I'm a fairy. Well a love fairy to be exact."

"Oh well why didn't you say so. That fuckin' explains everything." Audrey spat.

"Hmhm, funny, but let's leave the sarcasm to me okay?" Kyu mused.

"Look Kuu, I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I ain't buying. Now kindly get the fuck outta my shower." Audrey yelled.

"Actually its Kyu, like Cupid."

"More like fucking stupid! Because you're a stupid bitch! Only a dumbass would believe fairies would be real, and even bigger dumbasses would believe they are one." Audrey barked.

"Listen I'm not here because I want to be. I'm here to help you. So stop being a mega bitch, shut your fucking trap up and listen." Kyu demanded.

Audrey was taken back. No one ever had the stones to talk back to her, much less tell her to shut up. Even so Audrey decided to do something she'd never done, shut up and listen. She turned off the shower and walked out, gesturing for Kyu to follow her. Audrey wrapped herself in a towel as Kyu continued.

"Anyway it's my job to help people like you get with all the hot girls in your city."

Audrey backed against the bathroom counter startled. Her face was as red as her hair. Kyu quirked a curious brow. With wide eyes and a gaping mouth, she was able to force out;

"G-girl's? Chyaa right. Sorry but I'm not into girls." Audrey scoffed.

"I can tell. I'm a love fairy, remember?"

Audrey looked around seeing the bathroom was empty. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay yeah, I'm gay. So what? You gonna laugh?"

Kyu shook her head. "That's nothing to laugh about. It doesn't matter what you're into, 'cos I'm here! And all of my previous clients are basically walking babe magnets by now."

Audrey left the bathroom and returned to her dorm. She dressed herself in a red tank top and black cut off shorts.

"Okay, but why me? Why do I have to babysit your ass?"

"Hey, can't a fairy help a sister out?"

The fiery red head didn't want to accept that response but decided to drop it. She plopped down on her bed. Kyu hovered in front of her.

"Well? Are you gonna sprinkle me with some fairy dust shit, or grant me three wishes or something?"

"Nah brah, that's not what fairies do. Those are pixies and genies, and BT dubs their "pixie dust" is just dandruff. Fucking gross amiright? Up top!"

Audrey stared as Kyu help up her hand for a hi-five. The two girls sat there in silence for a full minute. Audrey finally begrudgingly returned it. Kyu chuckled.

"I like you. You're pretty cool."

"Riiight, so anyway what about this "dating" thing?" Audrey asked steering the conversation back to Kyu's original objective. The love fairy blinked before face-palming.

"Oh right. Well let's start with how many dates you've already been on."

"Well of course I've been on plenty." Audrey boasted.

"Oh my god it's worse than I thought. Alright pack your shit 'cos we're going on a date right now!"

With a flash of light, the two disappeared in a wisp of pink smoke. The door opened and Tiffany entered the room just as the pink smoke faded away. She looked around the room.

"Huh, I thought I heard Audrey in here."

* * *

 **So I forgot to put this at the bottom of the prologue but whatever. I came up with this after something Kyu says in the game: "This reminds me, I gotta party with that bitchy redhead. She seems like fun!" And I decided to write up a Huniepop story with Audrey instead of the main character. This is not related to any other Huniepop stories I wrote and it's not an epilogue to the game. Now instead of the player, Kyu's assignment is Audrey. Please R &R. (More good reviews = more chapters)**


	3. Chapter 2: Tutorial!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by Huniepot studios.**

 **Chapter 2** **: Tutorial! Don't Pop the broken Hearts!**

 **Outdoor Lounge 9:45 pm**

Audrey materializes across the table from Kyu. She looks around frantically as Kyu stands up and stretches. Audrey looks back at the fairy stretching. Once she finishes she takes a seat across from Audrey.

"Welcome to your first date, girl!" Kyu announces.

Audrey looked around the slightly crowded area. Nobody seemed to be paying her and her loud "friend" any attention. Kyu brought Audrey's attention back to her when she clapped her hands together.

"Alright Sister, let's get this date started!"

"Wait hold on, where the fuck are we? Weren't we just in my room?" Audrey exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I teleported us to this fancy schmancy place. No offense, but a college dorm room is not the best place for a date. Unless you wanna skip the date and get to the fun part…" Kyu purred.

Audrey stared at her. What could the fun part mean. It took her a moment but she realized what it meant and looked down at the table to hide her red face. Kyu laughed slapping her knee.

"Oh my god, you're adorable!" Kyu guffawed.

Kyu waved her hand and a square grid materialized out of thin air. On it four tiles appeared filling up bits of the grid, but there were still some blank spaces. Underneath the grid appeared a gauge with a 0/100 in it. On the left of the gouge was a pink rectangle with "Lv. 1" listed in it. On the right side of the gauge were two squares one yellow square with 20 and the other cyan with 000. There were three rows of two squares on the other side of the grid.

"What's with all the squares?" Audrey asked.

"Allow me explain. This big thing is the date grid. You use this to track your progress during the date. Each token here is linked to what you say or do during your date. Try complimenting me."

Audrey stared at Kyu. She wasn't the "complimenting" type. She received many compliments, but to give someone a compliment back was alien to her. And what was with this dating grid.

"Uh… your eyes are very… green?"

Kyu stared at her as is to say ' _really?_ ' There was no change on the date grid. Kyu shook her head.

"Gaaaaaaawd. No one can be this… whatever. Just say something about my hair." Kyu ordered.

"You have… pretty hair?" Audrey replied.

"Don't ask! Grow a pair and say it!" Kyu demanded

"Fucking fine! You have damn good hair!" Audrey yelled.

A trio of green stars connected and "popped". The gauge filled up a little. Now it was 8/100. Kyu gave Audrey a thumbs up.

"Great! Now allow me to explain. These are all affection tokens. The green stars you just matched were "flirtation" tokens. They match whenever you successfully flirt with someone. The orange crescents are "romance" token. They match when you talk about romantic stuff. The blue music notes are "talent" which when you talk about your talents. And the red flames are "sexuality" which match up when you touch them intimately or talk about sexual things." Kyu added a wink to the last part.

Audrey looked at the grid. She named each symbol in her head as for what it did. She then nodded looking back at Kyu. A confident smirk curved up Audrey's lips.

"Sure. This isn't too hard." She replied flipping her hair.

"Good now for the next four tokens." Kyu cheered.

Audrey mentally groaned as four more tokens appeared. Memory wasn't really her strong suit since she was usually stoned or hammered. This all seemed to be more suited for her friend Nikki, after all she'd rather play games all day than exist. Just thinking about how Nikki refused to socialize made Audrey mad.

The next four tokens appeared: A pink heart, a gold bell, a purple broken hear and a cyan tear drop. Audrey cocked an eyebrow as the bell and tear drop seemed out of place, then again why was there a crescent moon for romance and a star meaning flirtation? Kyu began explaining the new shapes.

"Now these are different than the affection tokens. The gold bells are move tokens. See you might have noticed a yellow square under the grid, that's how many moves you have. Moves will line up at random. All you have to do is choose the right tokens to make them match. You'll get the hang of it. Now the pink hearts are passion tokens, they increase your passion levels which makes your affection matches more powerful. The purple broken hearts are bad news, avoid them at all costs. And finally the teardrops are sentiment tokens. They fill up the sentiment meter at the bottom right side of the grid. Next to the sentiment is your "Date Gift" inventory. Date gifts are, well pretty self-explanatory, but they also help on the dates. Here's a free one." Kyu says.

She hands Audrey a cream colored teddy bear with a pink stomach. Audrey looked at it unamused.

"Oh, wow, you shouldn't have." She replied blandly.

"You could at least act thankful. Well whatever, use that date gift on me." The love fair instructed.

Audrey looked at the plushy and then at Kyu. She slowly handed it back to Kyu. She accepted it and all the broken hearts turned into passion tokens. The pink hears started popping and matching instantly.

"Wow, when you transformed the broken heart tokens into passion tokens they all matched up, good call rookie."

Audrey folded her arms and scoffed. Even the slightest compliment would send her into a snobbish egotistical trance.

"Of course, all my calls are good. I'm not just pretty, I'm smart too." Audrey boasted.

Kyu smirked. Giving Audrey a boost in her confidence was the easiest way for Kyu to manipulate the red head.

Audrey smirked. Her pride would never let her turn down a challenge, even if she thought this was a load of shit. She began to flirt with Kyu and playfully tease her. Of course Kyu didn't tell her she wouldn't let her lose on the first board. After all she wasn't that mean. As Audrey continued to work her "magic" Kyu could only add fuel to the raging blaze of Audrey's ego as she liked how this was shaping up.

 **Woohoo, new chapter. Alright I'll make you a deal dear readers. if I get at least 5 reviews I'll work on and post a new chapter of this story. I might be setting the bar high but I have Fall classes to focus on. I might retract that statement later if classwork dies down or if I get bored and decide to post it anyways. It seems a lot of you like this story and I'm glad.**

 **Now this chapter may seem shorter or a little mismatched. If it does I'm sorry, I was sick when writing this so I was in and out with each paragraph. But hopefully I was able to keep the personalities true to the game or the previous chapters of the story. SO next chapter we'll start meeting some new (ish) characters, Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 3: First Target!

**I do not own any of the characters, they are owned by** ** _Huniepot_**

 **Chapter 3: First Target! Shakin' and Bacon!**

 **UOG Campus 10:06 am**

Audrey and Kyu appear in Audrey's dorm room. It was morning now. Kyu looked at her watch.

"Aw shit! Is it that time already? We gotta get movin'! but first you need this: introducing the latest in Love fairy technology, the _HunieBee_!"

Kyu tosses some glitter in the air before holding up a teal colored cell phone. Audrey stares at it unimpressed.

"It's a cell phone." Audrey states.

"No! It's a Huniebee! It' like a cell phone but with subtle differences. This will tell you how many hearts you have with a girl, as well as retain any information you learn, any messages you receive and it will link you to ours online store where you can buy them gifts."

Audrey quirks an eyebrow as if to say _"_ _Yeah, that's a cell phone, Dumbass!"_ Kyu takes Audrey's hand and places it in her palm. Audrey turns it on and it _pings_. The cellphone begins blaring uncontrollable startling both Audrey and Kyu. As it beeps Audrey tosses it onto her bed.

"What the hell is going on?" Audrey barked.

"That's the girl alert system!" Kyu gasped.

Audrey picked up the device. It had a pink spade on the screen. The spade was pointing towards the window. Kyu walked towards the window and glanced outside. She held out the Huniebee and moved it all around. The alert got louder and the device shook more violently and Kyu stopped it. Her green eyes sparkled as she tapped the phone's screen and ran over to Audrey.

"Alright, we got her! Your first target!" Kyu informed, dragging Audrey over to the window.

She pointed out the window at a girl with blonde hair ties into twin tails and dressed in the colleges uniform. Audrey stared at her before glancing at Kyu.

"Her?" Audrey asked pointing at the same girl.

Kyu nodded. Audrey took a moment to assess the situation before throwing up her arms.

"Nope! Fuck it, I'm out!" She stated before climbing back into bed.

Kyu stood there slack jawed. She shook her head and tore the covers off Audrey. The love fairy then proceeded to shake the red head furiously.

"What!? Why? She's perfect! She's cute, she's single, she's fucking blonde! That's the trifuckta! Trifuckta!"

Audrey shoved Kyu off. "Get off! I don't care if she's the trifecta!"

"Tri-Fuck-ta. You're trying to "fuck" girls, not "fec" them. What does that even mean?" Kyu corrected.

Rolling her eyes at the pink girl's question, Audrey rose and returned to the window She looked out the window and stared at the cheerleader. She was chatting with her cheer team mates and giggling at something one of them said. Audrey sighed and shook her head.

"That's my roommate, Tiffany Maye. I can't go out with her. That's crazy. I'm not going to date my roommate." Audrey assured.

Kyu folded her arms. She flew to her feet and gave the Huniebee back to Audrey. She placed her hand on the crimson cuties shoulder.

"Look, I know it's weird, but I'm not getting paid or leaving until I turn you into a walking sex machine. Now get to hustlin'!" Kyu ordered.

Audrey paused, imagining what it would be like with Kyu hanging around her all the time for the rest of her life. Just the thought made Audrey shudder. On the other hand, there was Tiffany, sweet innocent and _understanding_ Tiffany. All Audrey had to do was sleep with her once and be done with it. Apparently, it wouldn't be her first attempt as during some of her drunken nights she'd try and seduce the blonde girl. Audrey could just chalk this up to being drunk.

"Fine, I'll do it." Audrey reluctantly agreed.

Kyu snickered and leaned in with a hand to her ear. "What? Did you say "Hell yeah, let do this shit!"

Audrey clenched her teeth. She was already regretting this. But she took a moment to calm down, for once, and threw her fist in the air.

"Hell yeah! Let's do this shit!" She cheered.

"That's what I like to hear! I'm pumped are you pumped? Yeah you are." Kyu guaranteed.

She shuffled Audrey out of the room and lead her down to the terrace. When Tiffany turned, and saw Audrey approaching. She bid her friends goodbye and jogged up to Audrey. Kyu stopped and have the two some room.

"Hey, Audrey. Are you okay? You didn't come back to the dorm last night." Tiffany asked slightly worried.

Before Audrey could respond she noticed Kyu pop up behind Tiffany and hold up three cu cards. They read:

 _"_ _Pssh I'm fine Tiff. But thanks for worrying, you're a true friend."_

 _"_ _What? Are you worried about me? Just chill out bitch! You're smothering me."_

 _"_ _O-oh yeah. I'm fine. Were you worried?"_

Audrey eyed the options and glared at Kyu before looking back to tiffany. the options. She gave Tiffany a confident smirk.

"Of course I'm okay. C'mon Tiff you gotta have more confidence in me. I can take care of myself." Audrey said as a matter of factly.

Tiffany gave her a relieved smile. That was the Belrose confidence that she wanted to hear. Before she could talk Tiffanies, phone buzzed. She pulled out the pink iPhone and gasped.

"Oh no, my cheerleading practice starts now. I gotta get to the gym." Tiffany pouted.

Kyu popped up next to Audrey.

"Hey! Go with her!" Kyu ordered.

Audrey despised cheerleading. She thought they were all too preppy, and stuck up. And all of them, except for Tiffany, were sluts. But if Audrey let her go, Kyu would not let here hear the end of it. She forced a smile and gave Tiffany a thumbs up.

"Hey, why don't I come with you? We can hang out afterwards?"

Tiffany's face exploded in a smile. Her crystal blue eye sparkled like the sea as she took Audrey's hand. Audrey felt the sickening feeling of regret burrow deep into her chest.

"Oh em gee, yes! This is going to be so fun!" The cheerleader squeals.

 **UOG Gymnasium 10:30 am**

Audrey stared at the cheer team. Five minutes in she's turned on her class face, where she just stared and nodded. Not even Taylor swifts _Shake It Off_ could break her from the chains of boredom. All these girls jumping up and down, doing flips and splits, could not appeal to her. The same could not be said for Kyu, who was cheering and drooling with her eyes glued to the cheer leaders. As the song changed to Flo Rida's _Low_ Featuring T-Pain Audrey blacked out.

Audrey regained conscious ness when she heard her name. She blinked and looked to see Kyu in front of her. The love fairy was soaked from head to toe, and dripping with water.

"What the hell happened to you?" Audrey asked.

"Oh I just followed some cheerleaders into the shower. Your roommate, by the way, has some nice curves." Kyu replied with a smile.

Audrey got up and stretched as she saw Tiffany approaching. She had changed back into her school uniform.

"Hey sorry. I know you don't like cheerleading that much." Tiffany apologized with a sympathetic smile.

"What? No. I loved it." Audrey replied with heavy sarcasm.

"Even if that sounded convincing I could see you had your "class face" on. The same face you have in class, and when Nikki talks about her games or aliens. You just zone out until someone, usually me, breaks you out of it. "

Audrey rolled her eyes. She then noticed Tiffany was carrying her neatly folded cheer leading uniform in her arms.

"I gotta put this back in the room, take a quick shower and then we can hang out." Tiffany said.

"You didn't shower in the locker room?" Audrey asked as the two left the gym.

"Well, usually I do. But today I felt like someone was watching me."

 **Hey, so I didn't get 5 reviews but I decided Happy Thanksgiving. So next chapter is already in the works and might come out around Xmas. 3-5 reviews should get it out quicker. And this one is about four maybe five pages long so it should keep you happy for a bit. Please R &R. **


	5. Chapter 4: The First Date!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any locations or characters. They belong to** ** _Huniepot Studios_** **.**

 **Chapter 4: The First Date! Trail of Tears?**

Audrey heaved and wheezed as Tiffany forged ahead. The cheerleader was much more suited for a hike than the smoker was. Tiffany turned back to Audrey.

"I'm surprised you wanted to hang out here Audrey. I thought you hated exercise and getting all sweaty." Tiffany stated.

"Nah… I love exercise… it's great." The redhead replied panting and sweating.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good."

Audrey looked above Tiffany. The date grid appeared with a pair of broken heart highlighted. Audrey grit her teeth and stood up.

"No way! I can do this!" She yelled.

Tiffany was startled by Audrey's sudden outburst, but she couldn't help admire her determination. Audrey noticed 3 tear drops pop adding sentiment to the sentiment bar. It wasn't enough to give her the bear, but the date wasn't over yet. It was time to flirt.

"Hey Tiff, did I mention that your hair looks really good today?" Audrey mentioned.

Tiffany looked at her surprised. Since when did Audrey compliment someone. The blonde stopped in her tracks. Audrey stopped a few steps in front of her. Tiffany examined her friend up and down with her cool blue eyes. Audrey cringed mentally as she thought Tiffany was checking her out. Tiffany walked up to her and placed her forehead to Audrey's. Audrey'd face flushed as Tiffany closed her eyes.

The cheerleaders scent invaded Audrey's nostrils. She smelled like flowers and citrus fruits. Audrey knew that was Tiffanies shampoo and body wash, but damn it smelled good. It was intoxicating and Audrey knew about intoxication. She wondered if she could get high using hygienic products. How would that work though… maybe sniffing the product enough, or adding it to bong water. Tiffany pulled her head back bringing Audrey back to her senses.

"Well you don't have a fever." Tiffany notes.

Audrey grit her teeth behind her closed mouth. Just a simple mention of her hair made Tiffany think Audrey was sick? Tiffany had strange ways of pissing Audrey off. She glanced up and saw anther line up of tear drops but she needed to get past some passion tokens. Audrey steeled her nerves and moved closer to Tiffany. Audrey pulled a flask out of her pocket and unscrewed the top. She took a swig and Tiffany looked at her shocked. But then she sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Audrey glanced at her but then realized her friend was referring to the flask. She handed in to Tiffany.

"Calm your tits. It's Gatorade. It's I a flask because I didn't have anything else to put it in." Audrey retorted.

Tiffany looked even more surprised. She then sniffed the liquid and took a swig. Tiffany couldn't believe it. It _was_ Gatorade. She swallowed the glacier frost and smiled feeling revitalized. She then looked to Audrey with pride. The redhead was working on herself, finally. Tiffany could imagine Audrey being responsible, and mature.

The red-haired bitch noticed the passion tokens pop as well as the tears and several other token matches. A sense of triumph entered Audrey, but also a sick nasty feeling. This was all a cruel façade just to get rid of a sex addicted flying pervert who wouldn't leave Audrey alone.

"Wow, you're still sober now? I'm proud of you." Kyu chimed.

"Shut up. Go away!" He whispered to the fairy.

"What was that?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, nothing!"

The two marched on sharing the flask. After what seemed like an hour to Audrey, but was only about twenty minutes real time, the two arrived at the top of the trail. They looked out over the city and could see all the way to Turtle Bay beach. Tiffany gasped looking over the horizon in awe. The cheer leader inhaled the fresh air happily. On the date grid an explosion of passion tokens occurred. Along with them were romance and sentiment tokens.

Audrey was too shocked at the fantastical scenery to notice. The sun's luminance washed over their hometown bathing it in radiant beauty. She finally understood why there was a hiking trail, and why people hiked. It led to a scenic outlook.

"Hey! Give her the bear! Do it now!" Kyu coached from the bushes.

Audrey snapped back to reality. She pulled out the magic cell phone and opened the inventory app. Tiffany was still enjoying the view as Audrey turned away. She tapped the stuffed bear and it materialized in her hand. She cleared her throat causing Tiffany to look in her direction. Audrey inhaled deeply and turned back to her friend.

She handed her the bear and looked away blushing.

"Here you go." Audrey stated.

Tiffany stared at her friend and then the plushy. She cocked her head to the side examining the toy.

"What is it?" Tiffany inquired.

Audrey turned back with a glare. "What the hell does it look like? It's a fucking stuffed bear!"

"Duh, I know it's a teddy bear, but why are you giving it to me?"

"Why does there have to be a reason? We're friends, right?"

Tiffany wrinkled her nose. Her deep blue eyes pierced Audrey like a knife. She could practically see the word 'stare" emanating off the blonde cheerleader. The red head played with strand of her ruby hair, trying to guard herself from her friend's ocular assault. Even so the more she tried to ignore it, the more it irritated her.

Tiffany decided to break the silence. She looked at the bear once more before speaking.

"Well it is super cute." She notes before cuddling the plushy.

Audrey sighed. She then heard a fanfare and looked up at the date grid. There was a golden "Success" spread over the grid. She stared at the word surprised. She expected it to be much harder than that. But then again it would be quicker and easier this way.

The two heard a beeping sound and they turned to Tiffanies watch. Tiffany gasped looking at it.

"Oh shoot! We promised to meet Nikki at the café today!"

"Right. I'm sure she has tonsa games and cartoons to tell us about." Audrey scoffed feigning interest.

"Oh, you don't mean that. Nikki's a sweetheart." Tiffany responded cradling the bear.

Audrey made a disgusted gurgling sound.

"Y'know Tiff, if you keep giving people the benefit of the doubt then you'll get walked taken advantage of."

"Well I don't have to worry about that. I have you to look out for me." Tiffany beamed.

Audrey blushed. She felt a knot of guilt welling up inside her. She was doing exactly what she just warned her friend about. And the fact that her friend trusted her just pained her even more. Audrey had felt this before, but luckily she had a fool proof tactic; run away and ignore it. Sadly she was not good with coming to terms with her feelings. This was the fatal flaw of her "tough girl" façade.

"W-whatever. C'mon, I could go for a frap." Audrey ordered turning around.

The two girls trekked back down the mountain with an invisible fairy fluttering above them. Halhike with fway down Tiffany recalled some information.

"Oh did you hear about the hiking trail monster?"

"The what?"

"A few nights ago my friend Kyanna was going for a late night with her friend Beli. She told me that during their hike they heard noises from the bushes and trees and a weird jingling sound. On their way down they felt like they were being watched and then Beli saw two glowing eyes in the dark. Kyanna looked really spooked when she returned home."

"Right because monsters exist. So do unicorns and fai-" Audrey caught herself.

She was being followed by a fairy as they spoke, so would a minster really be that unbelievable? They reached the bottom and started towards town. As they did though Audrey heard a rustling sound. She looked back and for a moment she thought she heard a jingling. Seeing nothing there though she shrugged it off and kept moving, oblivious to the gilded eyes watching her from the trees.

"Mistress~"

 **Huh, who could that be? Alright I'm so glad I got this up before the end of winter break. This is your late Christmas, late New Years present. SO just sit back at your computer/ mobile device, grab your favorite warm beverage and enjoy this on a cold winters day. Again three to five reviews and I'll post a new chapter. Hope you guys are liking the story and if you want mre Huniepop action from me check out my first fanfic** ** _Tiffanies Epilogue_** **. Please R &R.**


	6. Chapter 5: Keep Going!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are property of** ** _Huniepot_** **.**

 **Chapter 5: Keep Going! Next Target Go!**

 **Nutmeg Café 2:09 pm**

Nikki sat at the table staring at her friends with an incredulous look. Tiffany still cradled the teddy bear in her arms as Audrey sat next to her drumming her fingers impatiently. The blue haired girl kept her eyes locked on them, Audrey's uncomfortableness rising with every passing second.

"So, how did you get that stuffed bear Tiffany?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, Audrey gave it to me. Isn't it cute?" Tiffany answered, making the plushy wave to Nikki.

Nikki's eyes analyzed the situation, several theories and scenes compiling in her head. When she went, quiet and analyzed them like this it creeped Audrey out. She felt like a lab rat, almost as if she was being violated by Nikki's eyes. She had always done this, ever since she and Audrey were kids, Nikki scanning the social interactions and coming up with an idea of how this would play out.

"Like a date gift?" Nikki assumed.

She was a sharp one. She got the exact name of what it was. Tiffany blushed before giggling, assuming Nikki was joking.

"Oh, come on Nikki, it's not like that. Audrey and I are best friends. That's all." Tiffany explained.

Nikki glanced at the red head who was looking at the table. Nikki adjusted her glasses.

'You're being uncharacteristically quiet." She noted.

Audrey looked up and scoffed. Her usual bitchy façade coming into view.

"A date gift? Chyaa right. Why would I give Tiffany a date gift? It was just a casual gift. Get over it Nik." Audrey chided.

Before Nikki could retort somebody placed a smoothie in front of her. The same person placed a drink in front of Audrey and Tiffany. Audrey took her iced coffee and sipped it.

"Oh, Nikki is this the girl you were talking about?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. This is Kyu." Nikki introduced."

"Hey. Pleasure to meetchya!" Kyu chimed.

Audrey coughed and sputtered at the voice. She froze up at the mention of the name, believing she misheard Nikki, but that was definitely Kyu's voice, it had the same high pitch and subtle hint of sass. She looked up to see a girl with short brown hair swept to the side with jade eyes and a pink shirt with blue skinny jeans on. Audrey stared at the girl, why was her hair brown, where were her wings and why was she here?

Tiffany and Nikki glanced at Audrey startled. Tiffany used one of her napkins to wipe up the spillage as Kyu sat down. She winked at Audrey, confirming that it was Kyu, but Audrey didn't need confirmation.

"Oh shoot, I don't have enough napkins. Nikki help me grab some?" Tiffany asked rising.

Nikki groaned and rose, following her friend. Audrey was relieved, now she could talk to the fairy privately.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Audrey whispered.

Kyu leaned forward and placed her hand at the rim of her mouth, as if she were trying to pass a secret to her.

"Psssst, it's me, Kyu. I'm incognito." She replied with a hushed tone.

Audrey pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to wade off the first of many migraines.

"Do you really think it was a date?" Tiffany asked Nikki.

Nikki was reading up on her "ET" theories on her phone as Tiffany shoveled more napkins into her arm.

"Well, I think it's a little intimate. I know you two are BFF's or whatever, but it seems kind of strange that out of nowhere she decided to give you a plushy." Nikki noted, not looking up.

Tiffany pondered this. It was true that Audrey had never given her a gift, excluding the birthday drinks and Christmas shots and St, Patrick's day beers she bought them. Nikki put her phone away and glanced back at the two girls left at the table. They seemed to be whispering back to one another.

"They sure are chummy." She noted.

Tiffany looked back and saw the two whispering. She felt a twinge of pain in her chest. It was brief, brief enough for her to not notice it, but it was there. Tiffany looked back to Nikki and smiled.

"Looks like we got a new friend. Oh, are we still on for shopping tomorrow?" Tiffany queried.

"Shit. It's my day off. Why do you need to drag me along?" Nikki whined.

"We both need a break from Audrey once in a while." Tiffany answered with a wink.

"I need a break from you." Nikki countered.

Tiffany giggled knowing Nikki didn't mean that, or perhaps she was just oblivious to it.

"So, you're tagging along with me to help me out with the girls? Why can't you be invisible like always?" Audrey frowned.

"Hey, love fairies are social creatures, I need human interaction, and you don't want to talk to me all that much" Kyu stated, guilting Audrey.

The guilt bounced right off Audrey as tiffany returned with a mountain of napkins and sat next to her friend. Once she cleaned the mess she looked at Kyu.

"Hello Kyu, it's super nice to meet you. I'm Tiffany."

"You're Tiffany? Wow Nikki said you were pretty, but she didn't mention gorgeous!"

"I didn't—" Nikki began.

"Oh, no I'm so not pretty." Tiffany blushed playing with her pigtail.

"Nikki also said you were a cheer leader." Kyu added.

"When did I—" Nikki attempted piping up again.

"Yeah. Do you cheer?"

"Nah, I'm not really into sports. But I'm pretty sure I'd be damn good at it." Kyu assured.

Audrey propped her head up with her hand as she drowsily watched the two gab as Nikki tried speaking. She fell into her class face again. She kept that trance like state until she and Tiffany left. As they walked down the street Kyu, back in her fairy form, floated along with them. Tiffany strayed away when she got a call from her friend, that needed a babysitter.

"Well, that was fun. And I have the next target for you." Kyu purred.

"Really? Do tell." Audrey returned with sarcasm caked words.

"Nikki, she's the next girl on your to do list!"

 **Nikki's Apartment 6:34 pm**

 _Ding dong._

"Why am I doing this?"

 _Ding dong._

"I don't wanna do this."

 _Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Why won't she answer the fucking door?"

Audrey continued to ring the bell and question her actions waiting for Nikki to open the door. Finally, the door swung open to reveal Nikki wearing a baggy green hoodie. Audrey took a moment to examine the hoodie. The hood, pulled over Nikki's head, was too long for a normal hood and resembled a sleeping cap from old shows with a pointed end. The body was green with a white zipped and had a white collar on the inside with green rope laced around the hood. The sleeves were just as strange. The top third of the sleeves were green with more green rope lacing them, the second third was a wimple white sleeve and the final third was brown. Audrey stared at Nikki in her baggy "elf" hoodie.

"Don't." Nikki groused.

She could tell Audrey had something to say about the hoodie, and frankly Nikki didn't want to hear it tonight. She was ready to rage quit _Adventure of Link_ and hop into _Megaman 3,_ but she'd already planned to get passed death mountain… but on the other hand it was death mountain. Either way the bluenette allowed Audrey to enter and toss her shit wherever. The red head followed her petite companion to her room, still wanting to bitch bout the hoodie.

Upon entering her room Audrey glanced around the familiar surroundings. The walls were still pink, with butterfly pictures above the bed. Her hardwood floor was covered in old _Snickers_ and _Twix_ wrappers along with empty _Pepsi_ cans and _Hagen-Daz_ ice cream cartons. A pink bean bag sat off to the side in front of a television on a small book case with several retro consoles on the bottom shelf. At the bottom of the bed against the wall was a larger book case riddled with game guides, graphic and light novels. Audrey noticed a green book with gold writing on the top shelf that read _The Hyrule Historia_. She walked over to the bed and plopped on the bed as Nikki entered her room and settled into her bean bag chair and continued with her game.

"So, to what do I owe the honor of you showing up here so late at night?" Nikki asked half-heartedly.

"Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop in on my good friend Nikki."Audrey replied with a forced smile.

"There's a frozen pizza in the freezer." Nikki says engrossed in her game.

"I'm not here too mooch junk food off of you." Audrey replied.

Nikki scoffed once Audrey said that. She kept clicking away at the NES controller. She muttered something under her breath about "fuckin' octoroks" or "god damn Daira's". Audrey glanced next to her where Kyu sat. She was playing with her rose locks, bored out of her skull due to Audrey and Nikki's conflicting personalities. Finally Audrey spoke up again.

"Nikki, would you like to get dinner?"

The clicking stopped. She glanced back at the scarlet haired bitch, her cool blue eyes analyzing her and the situation.

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow night. Just us."

Nikki opened her mouth to refuse but took a moment to assess the situation. Perhaps she could figure out what was going on with Audrey during dinner. But She would have to spend an entire dinner with Audrey. But Nikki was curious and slightly worried. Audrey was her oldest friend and Tiffany did want to help her. Perhaps this was Audrey finally giving in to Tiffanies scolding. Nikki started the game again and gave her a begrudgingly:

"Sure."

 **Alright another chapter down. things were pretty hectic lately, coming back to school after spring break and after putting it off for a bit I finally put it up. Once Again 3-5 reviews and I'll post another chapter up ASAP. Audrey and Kyu are on the prowl for the hunies and next chapter another familiar face will appear, one that I'm sure many of you have been looking forward to. And if you want more Huniepoppin' action then you can read my two other fanfics "Tiffanies Epilogue" and "The Huniepop Effect". please R &R.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tiffanies Secret!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or locations. They are owned by Huniepot studios.**

 **Chapter 6: Tiffanies Secret? Dinner with the Introvert.**

 **Shopping Mall 12:09 pm**

Audrey sat on the bench outside of _Victoria's Secret_ sipping on a smoothie. She kept her eyes trained on the drink rather than the store in front of her, she would never admit this but the lacey attires and see through cloth made her blush. She wasn't as experienced as she said she was. In fact, the most risqué piece of clothing she owned was a pair of red panties, not lace just red panties with a matching bra. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Kyu from promising to buy her some sexy clothes. Despite her quirks and how open she is about sex, if she was going to trust anybody with sexy clothes, Audrey would trust the nympho.

After an hour Kyu, in her brunette human disguise, happily left the store carrying several bright pink bags that read " _Victoria's Secret_ " to everyone, but to Audrey it read "Pervert". Kyu placed the bags at Audrey's feet. Audrey placed the smoothie down.

"Y'know, a couple shots of rum and this would be a damn good daquiri." Audrey noted.

"You're not cutting back on drinking? Didn't you tell the cheerleader that you were?" Kyu enquired.

"Fuck no! I'm just playing a part. Like hell I'm gonna cut back on drinking… I'll just drink enough to get a buzz going." Audrey explained wagging her finger.

She heard Kyu making a hiccup noise and looked up to realize the fairy was crying. The mega bitch raised an eyebrow. Did she somehow insult Kyu, or did the fairy have the wrong idea about her, cuz her shower analysis seemed spot on? But this could be a chance to get rid of her.

"What? Do you really think I'm some goody two shoes? Sorry, but I'm a mega bitch. Guess you better go bug someone else." Audrey scoffed.

"No, I'm just so proud." Kyu replied wiping tears from her eyes.

Audrey stared at the weeping girl. In retrospect lying to better her chances of sleeping with a girl was probably something Kyu would've taught her. Kyu leapt into Audrey's arms hugging and nuzzling Audrey. The red head squeaked as Kyu snuggled her on the mall bench. Audrey reeled back her arm to punch the love fairy when she heard:

"Audrey?"

She blinked and looked up to see Tiffany and Nikki standing at the front of the store. Audrey shoved Kyu onto the ground where she landed on all the bags. Audrey forced a smile, which came off as killer clown instead of cheerful girl.

"Hey girls." She replied.

Tiffany and Nikki approached her as Kyu got off the floor. They noticed the bags and the pink see through panties mixed into Kyu's brown hair.

"So, you guys are buying some lingerie too?" Tiffany asked a bit surprised.

While she looked cheerful that small twinge of pain was back, but this time it was sharp enough for Tiffany to notice it. They'd just met and already Kyu and Audrey were buying lingerie together? It took Tiffany two months before she and Nikki were comfortable to buy stuff together, and even longer to buy lingerie.

"Yeah, I have a hot date tonight and I feel like gettin' frisky," Kyu jumped in "and I thought Audrey might have some good suggestions."

Audrey stood up.

"Y-yeah! I mean These aren't all mine." Audrey assured.

Nikki picked up the panties off Kyu's head and inspected them. She then looked through the bags until she could match them with a bra.

"If this isn't yours then why is there a B-cup bra in this bag?" Nikki asked.

Audrey ripped the bag away. She turned her head.

"Okay so that bag is mine, but the rest is Kyu's." Audrey replied.

Audrey gathered up all the bags.

"Anyways we should get back and pick out what you'll wear tonight." Audrey said grabbing Kyu's wrist. She pulled the love fairy away. Tiffany felt that twinge grow slightly bigger seeing Audrey grab Kyu's wrist. She then looked at Nikki.

"Well, let's go in." She offered.

Nikki nodded. The two girls entered the store.

Audrey stopped when they arrived at a fountain, believing they were far enough away. She breathed a sigh of relief and placed the bags down.

"I think we fooled 'em." Audrey stated.

"Looks like it." Kyu agreed pulling her hand back.

Audrey looked around and frowned, her smoothie was back at the bench. The red head plops down on the ridge of the fountain with an exasperated sigh. She twirled one of her scarlet locks while glancing at her reflection in the clear pool, several types of change scattered throughout her mirror image.

 _The water ripples as the pennies scatter throughout the fountain. Audrey giggles happily as a woman approaches her from behind. She wore an expensive, yet fashionable dress with lavish jewelry ornamenting her visage._

 _"_ _Audrey? Did you throw all those pennies into the fountain?"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry mommy, but I had a really big wish to make!"_

 _"_ _A big wish? What was it?"_

 _Audrey grinned widely and exclaimed: "I wanna be with mommy forever!"_

 _The woman was shocked before she giggled and pulled her daughter into a hug._

 _"_ _Well, I'm sure that wish will come true~"_

A sharp pain belted Audrey as she took a shaky breath. She promised she wouldn't cry, she told herself she would be strong. She blinked away the forming tears and shook her head, ridding her of the painful memory. The scarlet haired girl looked at her fairy friend who was checking the bags, making sure all their garments were with them.

"Well looks like we have everything." Kyu said, double checking.

"Gawd, why do I have to wear this stuff anyway?" Audrey griped.

"Hey, am I the love fairy, or are you?" Kyu retorted.

Audrey grumbled. Kyu glanced to the side and wrinkled her brow. She tapped Audrey's shoulder and pointed across the mall.

"Hey, isn't that the cheerleader over there?" Kyu quizzed.

Audrey followed the fairy's forefinger and saw the unmistakable blonde walking in the opposite direction of the store from earlier. Audrey's cherry eyes follow Tiffany down the corridor.

"Where is she going?" Audrey wondered aloud.

She darted after her with Kyu following behind, hauling the bags along with her. The two trailed the fair-haired college student before She finally stopped. Her stalkers hid behind a pillar as Tiffany looked around before entering the establishment to her left. Once it was safe Audrey and Kyu shifted to the front of the store where the golden-haired girl stood not one minute ago.

Audrey's jaw dropped as Kyu began drooling and giggling when she saw the familiar Owl eyed logo. Audrey's agape mouth cracked into a mischievous smile.

"Wow, who would've thought that seraphic girl would be working at _Hooters_?" Kyu mused.

 **Hooters 12:17 pm**

The two girls sat at their table, both faces buried in their own menus. Every time a waitress passed by though, a pair of ruby and a pair of lime colored eyes began to wander, following the tight bright orange clad butts. Kyu began to drool, while Audrey licked her lips. Then she spotted a familiar pig tailed blonde heading toward them.

"Here she comes." The scarlet dressed girl snickered.

They returned their faces to the menus as the blonde came to a halt at their table. She put a pep in her step and bounced on the balls of her feet to make her breasts bounce, as the manager advised. She pulled out a small white pad and an orange pen.

"Hello and welcome to Hooters, where the wings are hot and so are the girls. My name is Tiffany and I'll be serving you. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She addressed.

It sounded to Audrey like her roommate had rehearsed that line. The smile she wore almost looked genuine, but Audrey knew better. This was all an act. While Tiffany was a cheerful and preppy girl, she had moments when she would hide behind a façade. She would be as plastic as a Barbie doll. And Audrey knew all the telltale signs. Her smile would tremble every five seconds, her hands would curl up into fists, and her eyes would be closed, or she would be looking down, just as she was now.

Tiffany placed her pen tip to the pad of paper ready to take their drink orders. Once she looked up though, her front shattered. Audrey and Kyu dropped the menus to the table and greeted Tiffany with complacent smirks.

"How about a glass of horse shit~" Audrey suggested.

"And some No Way frijoles~" Kyu added.

Tiffany felt a hot wash of shame and embarrassment sweep over her. She drooped her head as the two girls laughed. The cheerleader folded her arms and looked back up at them. Audrey felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out the Huniebee and glanced at the screen. It had a profile for Tiffany and next to her photo Audrey saw three hearts. Audrey didn't understand, what were those hearts, and what did they mean? She'd have to ask Kyu about this, once Tiffany was gone.

"Hey what are you even doing here cheerleader? I thought you and Nikki were going underwear shopping." Kyu probed.

Tiffany twirled one of her blonde pigtails with a frown.

"Yeah… well…" Tiffany began.

 **Shopping Mall 12:11 pm**

Tiffany's phone beeped, and she glanced down and gasped. She turned to Nikki who was staring at her.

"Nikki, I'm so sorry. I have to get to my job." She notified.

"Now? But I need underwear." Nikki moped.

Tiffany couldn't tell if Nikki was depressed or not. She always sounded depressed, yet the bluenette's eyes did seem to show displeasure. Tiffany clasped Nikki's tiny delicate hands and offered her a compassionate smile.

"I'm sorry, we can go shopping tomorrow, or maybe after work?" She posed.

Nikki looked away blushing.

"N-no, I'm going out tonight… with someone." Nikki informed, muttering the last part.

"What? Is it a girl? Are you going on a date?" Tiffany pressed on.

Nikki didn't answer. She was still uncomfortable talking about her love life with Tiffany, it was hard enough to come out to her, and now she wanted all the details. For now, she would say it was 'just a friend' and technically it was. And no way Nikki would tell Tiffany she was going to dinner with Audrey. That was not the kind of rumor she wanted floating around.

"It's just a friend." Nikki lied.

Tiffany nodded slowly, understanding as she let go of Nikki's hands. Her phone vibrated again.

"Oh, I'm going to be late." Tiffany sighed.

"Are you going to tell Audrey about your job? I know you asked me to help but, I don't really have sex appeal… which is probably why my streams aren't that popular…"

"No way! Audrey can never know! She'd never let me live it down!"

 **Hooters 12:18 pm**

"And then I came here." Tiffany concluded.

"So, you told Nikki, but not me?" Audrey replied "Some "best friend" you are."

"So, can I get some fries?" Kyu asked.

Tiffany sighed as she retrieved her pen and notepad. She jotted down Kyu's order for fries. The two girls ordered food and drinks from the skimpy clad college student, who felt violated by Kyu's lewd lingering leers. As Tiffany waked off Kyu gazed at her bright orange shorts, panting like a dog in heat.

Audrey balled up a napkin and tossed it at the back of Kyu's head. The faux brunette's head turned back to Audrey. She gestured for Kyu to stop ogling her friends butt. The nymphomaniac huffed and begrudgingly sat down facing Audrey. Audrey leaned across the table. She showed Kyu the screen.

"I gotta ask you something, what do these hearts on Tiff's profile mean?"

Kyu's curiosity piqued as she stared intently at Tiffany's profile.

"Hearts signify the relationship level. One heart is acquaintance, two hearts are friends, three hearts are close friends or boyfriends and girlfriends, four hearts are lovers or fwb's and five hearts are couples."

Audrey leaned back in her booth, folding her arms. She drummed her fingers assessing the situation.

"So, either we're still best friends, or she already thinks of me as a girlfriend. Probably the former as she didn't seem too affected by the teddy bear. Which means this'll be harder than I thought." Audrey grumbles.

After a quick lunch, and some more jokes at Tiffany's expense, the two left the restaurant. Audrey plopped down on a bench. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Audrey tapped the sole of her heel against the floor as she twirled her hair. She'd have to do some major calculations to is she wanted to get with Tiffany.

Suddenly her Huniebee began to vibrate. It startled her, causing a cute squeak to escape her lips. She pulled the phone out and found it had detected another "Hunie". The arrow pointed to her left. Audrey turned and found herself staring at two shirts. One was a red sweater and the other was a leopard print top. She craned her neck up and saw two women staring down at her.

Audrey mentally cursed. She knew the busty Asian women in the scarlet sweatshirt and black skirt. Her jet-black hair was fashioned into a ponytail, and her eyes were staring down at Audrey through her glasses, and a knowing smirk plastered on her face. Her name was Aiko Yumi, and she was Audrey's professor, and her academic advisor.

Next to her stood a slightly older woman in leopard print clothing. She was what Audrey, and others, would call a "cougar." She had long bleach blonde hair that fell down her back, like a cascade of gold. Her eyes sparkled with sapphire allure, and her ruby lips formed a saucy smirk. Her bronzed skin was obviously spray tanned, yet that wasn't what caught Audrey's eyes, but rather the artificially browned breasts almost popping out of the woman's low-cut top. She'd always said, 'boobs aren't everything' but she was secretly jealous of Tiffanies modest, C-cups and Nikki's borderline D's, while all she had was a pair of perky firm B's. Back to the woman, her long slender legs were fit into cut off jean shorts, and lead into a pair of black converses and white ankle socks. They both carried leather black purses slung over their shoulders.

"Well look who it is. Haven't seen you for a while Audrey. Are your stomach pains feeling any better?" Aiko asked.

"S-stomach pains?" Audrey squeaked.

"Mhmmmm, Tiffany said that you went pretty hard at Lusties a few nights ago. Apparently, you had some bar food that didn't agree with you."

The tanned woman glanced at Aiko for a moment when she mentioned "Tiffany". Her eyes quickly snapped back to Audrey. She internally cursed her best friend, her excuse was not the most flattering. But it was out there now, so she compelled a smile to her professor.

"Oh yeah. I'm feeling much better thank you." She lied.

"Audrey~" Aiko purred.

"Hm?"

"Tiffany actually said you had a dentist's appointment." Aiko revealed.

Audrey froze. She hated Aiko. She hated her tittering friend. She hated Tiffany for not telling her the cover up story she used. But most of all, she hated Kyu who was having a good invisible cackle. Aiko reached into her shirt and pulled a slip of paper out from betwixt her bosoms. She handed it to Audrey before strutting off. The blonde offered Audrey a wave before following her Asian friend. Audrey looked at the paper and made a distasteful groan It was her progress report. She had a D. The fashionable girl leaned back on the bench.

"Gawd, what I wouldn't give for a smoke right now." Audrey carped.

She wasn't an avid tobacco smoker, despite what she told others she smoked weed more often. But in social situations she'd accept a drag because she thought it made her look classy, mature, cool. Now, she just needed to burn the stress away. Of course, a shot of whiskey or puff of Mary-Jane would work just as well.

"Hey C'mon we gotta get you ready!" Kyu nagged.

Audrey turned to her. She tilted her head.

"Ready?"

"For your date!"

Audrey smacked her face. She forgot she was going to dinner with Nikki.

"Shit, I gotta go on a date with Nikki." She grumbled.

"Whatsamatter? I thought you and she were friends." Kyu stated.

Audrey nodded. True, they were friends, but the two had no similar interests. Not any that Audrey knew of. Was Nikki even into girls? And why should Audrey care? If she was looking for a girlfriend she'd rather date Tiffany, or someone close to Tiffany. She got up and sighed. Though she didn't want to, she already made the plans.

 **Vinnie's Restaurant 7:45 pm**

Audrey and Nikki finally were seated. Nikki had her blue hair tied into a pony tail rather than her usual bed head bowl cut combo. Before Audrey picked her up Nikki had showered and shampooed and conditioned her hair, a lingering scent of coconuts wafted off her light blue locks. The bluenette had a black jacket over a blue shirt and black short shorts. Instead of her usual grey sneakers she wore black heels and white ankle socks.

Audrey wore a blue sleeveless dress with white straps and sides. The skirt of the dress was white with blue frills. Audrey had a blue shirt collar around her neck with a white ribbon. She wore white anklets and black slip on shoes. The two had been at the restaurant for at least an hour before seated. Audrey sipped her glass of water, she needed something to hold her over, as Nikki grabbed a menu. She scanned it quickly as Audrey peeked at the hearts on her friend's profile. Four. She almost choked on her water. Why was she at four hearts with Nikki? She hadn't done anything yet.

"All these dishes sound gross. Can we skip to the dessert menu?" Nikki asked after crinkling her nose at the menu.

She noticed the look of disbelief on Audrey's face and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Are you okay?"

The mega bitch blinked, breaking out of her thoughts. She forced a smile and waved her hand dismissively.

"What? Yeah I'm fine!" Audrey assured.

Nikki kept her eyes trained on Audrey, watching for anymore strange behavior. Audrey didn't move as her friend's electric blue eyes stayed glued to her. Thankfully the waitress approached. Audrey was saved. She reached for her water to take another sip, Nikki's gaze was making her nervous, drying out Audrey's throat.

"Hello, my name's Erin, I'll be you waitress~"

Audrey choked on her water again and looked up at the familiar sounding waitress. She cursed the sky. it was Kyu, again. She had black hair this time, and it was longer, but those green eyes were all Audrey needed to verify the fairy. Even if she had a pair of glasses on, Audrey could pick her out of a crowd solely on those verdant eyes that glimmered with lustful mischief. Nikki didn't seem to notice the striking resemblance the waitress shared with their new friend, but she was looking at the menu most of the time. As Nikki was distracted Audrey looked at "Erin". She lifted her glasses and winked at Audrey. Audrey placed her face in her palms.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, can I get a pepsi?" Nikki requested.

"Sure thing hon. And you?"

"Wine. Red wine." Audrey grumped.

"Of course." Nikki huffs.

"Erin" writes some notes down on her pad and heads off towards the kitchen. Audrey clenches her fists. Was this going to be a common thing? Was Kyu going to tag along on all her dates? She got up from the table. Nikki looked up from the menu.

"Where are you going?'

"Bathroom."

Audrey stormed off and gabs "Erin" by the hair, dragging her into the bathroom. As the two enter the lavatory Audrey checks under the stalls to make sure they were alone. Once she was sure they were all empty Audrey snaps back to "Erin" who was fidgeting and blushing like a school girl.

"No, here? I'm not ready." She whimpered, slowly undoing her top.

"Shut up! What the fuck are you doing here!? And stop stripping!"

"Erin" looked up with her shirt fully unbuttoned. Audrey stared at her angrily. Finally, the waitress began to rebutton her shirt and sighed.

"I'm here to help you out with your date." She declared.

"I don't need your help! Beat it!" Audrey growled.

"Oh please! You need me like Jupiter needs a mountain of trojans." "Erin" replied.

Audrey stared blankly at her.

"The condoms, not the people of Troy." She clarified

"Look I can handle this! I've known Nikki since I was eight!"

"Which is why you need my help! You're trapped in the friendzone!" Kyu stated.

"If that was true, why do I have four hearts with Nikki?" Audrey demanded, shoving the huniebee in Kyu's face.

"She views you as more than a friend, but you have to take the leap!" Kyu explained, as if it were obvious.

Audrey folded her arms, believing Kyu was contradicting herself.

"Look, all you need to do is ask her questions about herself and keep your attention on her. Make eye contact and smile." Kyu instructed.

She left the restroom.

"Alright, can you hear me?" Kyu asked the voice through the earpiece that Audrey received.

"This is stupid." Audrey declared.

Audrey sat down to find their drinks had arrived. Nikki was still looking through her menu. Audrey took her glass and began to swivel the maroon liquid to open it up. Audrey took a sip of the wine before placing the glass down. She grabbed the menu and looked everything over, but nothing appealed to her, except the pizza maybe. She looked up at Nikki who had finally placed her menu down.

"Well, I guess I can settle for the spaghetti. But I'm definitely getting the cookie dough gelato afterwards." She vowed.

Audrey nodded placing her menu down.

"Ask her something. Don't forget to make eye contact!" Kyu ordered.

"So… how's the virginity going?" Audrey asked.

Nikki looked back at her stoically. She looked from side to side before craning her eyebrows upwards.

"Fine?" Nikki gauchely replied.

Audrey chuckled nervously and made sure to maintain eye contact, to an uncomfortable degree. Nikki sipped her pepsi, staring back at Audrey's back at Audrey's freakshow smile and unwavering ruby orbs. Nikki pulled her lips away from her straw and began stirring her soda slowly.

"What the hell was that? Ask her something more personal and important!" Kyu bade.

"How's your period?" Audrey offered.

Nikki slowed her stirring to a halt and observed her friend. Her mouth said nothing but the bluenettes eyes said "Seriously?!"

"The fuck kinda question is that?" Kyu barked.

Audrey and Nikki veered away from the others face, Nikki blushing immensely and Audrey checking the hearts. She still had four hearts with Nikki, but even so she glanced at her old friend and saw a trio of broken hearts pop.

"Fuckin' great." Audrey muttered.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm back with some more Huniepoppin' action. It's been a while since I updated... and I had some computer troubles, and I'm graduating and such so been super busy. ANd now the latest chapter of Audrey pop is up! I wanna thank all you guys because it's you who drives me to keep doing this. Anways, you know the drill. 3 reviews means a new chapter! Please R &R.**

 **And check out my other Huniepop stories: "Tiffanies Epilogue" and "The Huniepop Effect"**


	8. Chapter 87: Third Target!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations. They belong to Huniepot.**

 **Chapter** **7:** **Third Target! Hola mi amor~**

 **Nikki's Apartment 11:30 am**

Audrey groaned as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately felt a weight on top of her. She was lying on her side, unable to move. She turned her head and stared slack jawed at the sleeping bluenette on top of her. She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming. There was obviously an explanation for this. She saw that Nikki was wearing her pink fully buttoned pajamas, meaning they didn't have sex. Wait, could you still have sex with clothes on? No, of course not. Despite this thought Audrey couldn't help but notice Nikki's soft breasts pressed against her. Those large pillows made Audrey feel a mixture of jealousy and anxiety. However, she felt them through two layers of cloth, meaning she too was still clothed. Audrey tried to wriggle free from Nikki's hold.

"Morning honey~" Sung a voice.

Audrey looked to her right to find Kyu lying next to her. The love fairy was lying parallel to the scarlet haired girl.

"Kyu! Help, she's crushing me!" Audrey begged.

Kyu giggled and got up. She pulled Audrey out from under the busty gamer, who despite the change of position still slept soundly. Once out Audrey rubbed her eyes and blinked them incessantly. Kyu watched her confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Is my purse here?" Audrey asked.

Kyu pulled it off the nightstand and handed it to Audrey. Audrey snatched it and stumbled out of the room and followed the wall to Nikki's bathroom. She flicked on the light and bent over the sink. She peeled two red translucent layers from her eyes, revealing two light blue irises. Audrey dug into the bag and pulled out a container shaped like an "8" but the right circle was white, and the left one was blue. She unscrewed the white cap and pulled out another layer, like the two before.

"Are those contacts?" Kyu asked.

"What do they look like?" Audrey asked switching the contacts.

"You can't see?" Kyu asked.

"I have myopia." Audrey said as she blinked her now red right eye, trying to set the contact.

"How'd you get an STD if you're still a virgin?" Kyu asked.

Audrey turned to her with wide eyes.

"It's not an STD! I'm shortsighted." Audrey replied.

"Well, I mean, you're not that short." Kyu replied.

Audrey clenched her fist, but decided it was too early in the morning for something like this. She tried to place the other contact in her left eye. Kyu sat on the sink counter. Her green eyes drifted away from Audrey and to the shower curtain with the _Nintendo 64_ logo patterned on it. She pulled back the shower curtain and inspected the tub.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asked.

"I looked all around her room, and I didn't find one toy in Nikki's place." Kyu replied.

"She's got a whole damn case of them next to her book shelves of comics and light novels." Audrey replied blinking her left eye.

"I don't mean figurines and shit. I'm looking for sex toys!" The fairy replied.

Audrey stared at her swaying panty clad butt in the mirror as the fairy was bent over the tub.

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored. I watched you tow sleep side by side all night, it was painful."

Well at least that confirmed Audreys earlier question of what happened last night: Nothing. She placed the contacts back in her purse and left the bathroom. Kyu followed shortly after.

"What time is it?" Audrey inquired.

Kyu pulled out her Huniebee and looked at the screen.

"11:49."

"Shit!" Audrey grumbled "I got a hair appointment at 12."

She left Nikki's apartment and made her way to the elevator. The door opened and she stepped in with Kyu entering too. Audrey hit the lobby button and the elevator began its descent, only to stop one floor down. The doors opened and a women with disheveled blonde hair, a leopard print top and two bare feet entered. Audrey bushed as the woman lurched inside and stood next to her. She looked familiar. Audrey kept glancing at her. She'd seen her the day before with her professor. And Nope that she got a good look at her, the woman looked even more familiar. She looked at Audrey with her blue eyes. Audrey immediately turned her attention to the elevator door. It was on the tip of her tongue and yet she couldn't remember where she'd seen the woman before. Maybe it was just the blonde hair and blue eyes. She could just be thinking of Tiffany. Then again the girl did resemble Tiffany a little. They both had stunning blue eyes, long blonde hair and there was just an approachable aura the woman had.

"So, are you taking part in the walk of shame too?" The woman asked.

She was looking at her reflection in the elevators glass wall, trying to fix her hair. She readjusted her straps and straightened the wrinkled top.

"Um, no. Just a sleepover." Audrey replied.

"I was just joking hun. You're too clean and you don't have your shoes n your purse like me." She replied.

The woman pulled out some lipstick and applied it to her lips, turning them from pink to ruby red. She smacked them together in her reflection and looked at the younger girl.

"I'm Jessie." She introduced.

A switch flipped in Audreys brain and she almost passed out. Though she didn't know her as Jessie, but as Misty. This was the biggest and most popular cam girl in her town and her idol. Ever since learning about her Audreys been trying to live a similar carefree life, minus the porn and camming. But she grew her hair long, gave zero fucks and flirted with guys who had money. Even her smoking drinking and partying was to mimic her idol. The elevator stopped and the door opened Jessie winked at Audrey and walked out into the lobby. Audrey ran after her.

"W-wait!" She cried.

Jessie turned back to the red head. Audrey stopped in front of her and was trying to search for what she wanted to say.

"I-I'm just a huge fan! Can you sign my…" Audrey dug through her purse and pulled out the first thing she grabbed that was long enough to fit a name. Unfortunately that was a:

"Tampon…?"

Jessie, and some other people in the lobby, stared at Audrey quizzically. As Audrey blushed the spray tanned beauty giggled.

"Well I hate to disappoint a fan, but I won't sigh that. Though if I don't have anywhere to be, so perhaps we could look for a scrap of paper or something more appropriate for me to sign?" Jessie offered.

Before Audrey could respond she was interrupted by a familiar and annoying voice.

"Audrey!?"

She turned to find Kyu, in her human form, standing there. She was wearing a pink low cut shirt that read "Sperm Bank" on the front with a black miniskirt and pink flip flops. Kyu removed the pair of pink rimmed heart shaped sunglasses as she chewed on a piece of pink gum loudly.

"No schway! It's been like too long girl! I haven't seen you in fo'-eva!" Kyu lied hugging Audrey.

As Audrey wondered why Kyu was putting on a Californian accent Jessie giggled.

"An old friend?"

"Oh fo'sho! Like my an' Aud's and I go back, like schway back!" Kyu assured approaching Jessie.

What was with that "schway" word? Was that a thing people said? She noticed Kyu's hands were behind her back and she was tapping a pink watch strapped to her wrist. Audrey remembered that she had a hair appointment. She'd been so star struck that she forgot. She had to make a mental note to thank Kyu later.

"Listen I'd love to stay, but I just remembered I have a hair appointment so…" Audrey spoke up.

"Oh girl, don't worry! I totes get that. You go get your hair all nice and pretty and we can totally catch up later! In the meantime I'll show this cougar here a time, like a totally schway time!" Kyu assured taking Jessie's arm. Audrey nodded and ran off.

"Hmmm, a shame. I wanted to ask her something." Jessie pouted.

"Oh? Well if you want I can totally give you Aud's number. Then you two can like, schway text!" Kyu offered, a smirk forming on her lips.

 **Shopping Mall 12:05 pm**

Kyanna taps her foot angrily as she spots a red head running towards the salon. She folds her arms as Audrey arrives, panting and wheezing. She hunches over and looks up at the irritated hair dresser.

"What?" Audrey huffs.

"Jeez. First I have to be the one to work on your nasty ass stoner hair, and you show up fives minutes late? I had to quit my workout ten minute early to get here for you." Kyanna replied.

Audrey was about to rebut when her _Huniebee_ went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw the arrow was pointing right in front of her. She cursed silently and placed the phone back in her pocket. She had to think this over. She'd known Kyanna since their Freshman year of Highschool, they used to hang out a lot. But after Kyanna dropped out the two weren't on the best of terms. Now Kyanna pissed her off so much, always talking about her kid and commercials she starred in, and then the dumb skank messed up Audrey's hair giving her frosted tips and they've been at each other's throats ever since. Though she did keep the frosted tips afterwards, but she would never tell Kyanna that. It wasn't that Kyanna was unattractive or bad at hairdressing. She was very pretty, had a rocking bod and was fantastic at her job. But the fight between the two had been going on for so long, that Audrey was way too stubborn to let it all go.

However, Kyanna was a single mom who was either at the gym, the salon or at home with her son. So she had no time to date. Better yet any guy who learned she had a son probably ran for the hills, and she could probably out bench most of the guys Audrey saw around the town. And with a simple lie, this could be an easy win for her.

Audrey stood back up and fidgeted while looking up at Kyanna with her best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry. But I don't think you should worry. You've got a lovely figure." Audrey responded.

Kyanna looked unamused. Three broken hearts appeared above Kyanna's head, causing Audrey to silently curse in her head.

"You should take some lessons from Tiffany. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a _la puta_." Kyanna grumbled.

As she walked away the red head cursed mentally again. She _was_ taking a page from Tiffany's façade. That girl was more plastic that a god damn Barbie doll. And what did Kyanna call her? She's lucky Audrey was stoned off her ass during her Spanish classes or she'd have knocked the hoe out. Damn, it was hard to be nice. And especially when you had to be nice to a major _la puta_. Audrey followed Kyanna and took a seat in her usual chair.

"So… what do you want today?" Kyanna sighed as she began washing her hands in the sink in front of Audrey.

Audrey swallowed as the running shorts Kyanna was wearing gave Audrey a perfect glimpse of her plush heart shaped ass. She swallowed hard and tried to look past it, onto to glimpse some bountiful side boob in a black lacy bra.

"J-just what I wanted last time. Cherry red with frosted tits… I mean tips!" Audrey corrected, trying to take her mind off the buxom Latina woman before her.

Kyanna looked back skeptically, Audrey forcing a big freak show grin and sweating profusely.

"Same as before huh, well this is what you asked for." Kyanna muttered.

The hour went by smoothly, Audrey kept her mouth shut as she watched Kyanna work her magic. The frosted tips were her former request but she didn't like how they looked. However after two or three days she got used to them and told herself that if anyone could make them work or bring them back, it was her. Now she was keeping true to her self-set challenge.

"All done!" Kyanna proclaimed.

Audrey inspected her hair. The scarlet strands had a new ruby luster and vibrant crimson shine with pure white peaks that looked like upside down mountain tops. A smirk crossed Audreys lips. Perfection.

"Better than last time~"

"Oh? Showing gratitude? That's a first." Kyanna remarked.

Audrey wanted to argue that comment, but decided not to. She looked back and saw Kyanna go into the back room and return to with a duffel bag. She walks back to Audrey.

"So that'll be $45." Kyanna informs, expecting Audrey to get pissed and demand a discount.

But to her surprise Audrey pulled a fifty-dollar bill out of her purse and presented it to the hair dresser, no argument or any type of conflict.

"Here you go." Audrey said glancing away.

She noticed one of the broken hearts above Kyanna's head had turned into a regular heart. Noticing this Audrey took a deep breath and turned to her.

"Look, I just want things to go back to how they were before your son. We had so much fun. After your kid, you didn't have time to spend with me." She explained.

Kyanna and Audrey were avid party goers until Kyanna got super drunk and went all the way with some guy she didn't know. After that Kyanna went from fun loving party girl to full on mom. Audrey then dragged Nikki out to parties, but getting drunk and groped by strangers wasn't Nikki's idea of fun. Their friendship took a blow, one that Audrey was desperately trying to fix, but she didn't know how.

"So… can we be friends again? Water under the bridge?" Audrey offered.

Kyanna was taken back. The remaining broken hearts had mended and transformed into pink vibrant hearts. They popped and Kyanna shook her head.

"Y'know, all this time, that's all I wanted." The hairdresser said.

She walked up to Audrey and hugged her, their friendship blooming like a flower after the cold harsh winter. Audrey of course didn't mean a word of it… or was she just telling herself that? Regardless she had her third "Hunie" hook line and sinker. Kyu would be so proud.

 **Nutmeg Café 1:03 pm**

"Oh I see. So you wanted to ask Aud's 'bout her schway roomie." Kyu replied, tsaking a sip of her triple mocha latte.

"Yes… I heard something the other day and I just wanted to confirm it. Would you please hel me get in touch with Audrey, sweetie?" Jessie purred.

Kyu giggled. Jessie's charms wouldn't work on her, and yet she liked the idea of doing the cougar a favor. One good favor deserved another. She gave a thumbs up to Jessie.

"You bet I will~"

 **Finally done! Merry Christmas and Happy New year. As I said I had computer problems but now it's all good. I hope this chapter adds to the Huniepop lore. I always though it was strange that Kyanna was so young, but she used to go to parties before her kid. She said so in the game. Well anyways I hope you enjoy the story. you know the drill 3-5. For more "Huniepop" read "Tiffanies Epilogue" and "The Huniepop Effect". Please R &R.**


End file.
